Compartidos
by Lenayuri
Summary: Dicen que los hermanos normalmente terminan compartiendo sus cosas entre ellos, pero nunca una persona que les interese. ¿Qué hará John cuando se de cuenta de que a ambos hermanos Holmes les atrae? La respuesta será muy, muy placentera para los tres. Trío. John&Mycroft&Sherlock. NO incesto. Uso de juguetes, fetiches, masoquismo. En EXCESO rating M. ¡Feliz cumple Solina!
1. Compartidos

**=DISCLAIMER=**

Ni Sherlock, John ni su mundo me pertenecen.

Sólo la idea es mía. No gano nada haciendo esto.

* * *

**=IMPORTANTE=**

**Solina**, perdona por la tardanza, pero no podía faltar la que siempre entrega cosas tarde... ¡espero te la hayas pasado muy bien!

Este es tu primer regalo: **"Mycroft y Sherlock se pelean por John"**

* * *

**=ADVERTENCIA=**

En este fic existe un **trío**, así que... uhm... pues eso... *se sonroja*

**Sexo explícito.**

Uso de **juguetes sexuales y fetiches**.

Un poco de **masoquismo** y **tortura** **sexual**. -un poquito-

Rating **excesivamente** M.

* * *

**Compartidos**

Por: **Lenayuri**

**No beteado**

4274 palabras

-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-

Dicen que los hermanos son compartidos entre ellos, la mayoría de las veces. Puede haber peleas al principio, pero al final, toman la correcta decisión de compartir y turnarse ya sea un juguete, el televisor, el auto o cualquier otra cosa que esté en discusión.

Claro que lo que nunca entra a discusión es una mujer... o un hombre -sea el caso- del agrado de ambos.

Pero se preguntarán ¿qué tiene _esto_, específicamente, que ver con los hermanos Holmes? _Oh_, tiene mucho que ver, pero para comprenderlo, debemos regresar unos años en el tiempo, hasta la época en la que tanto Mycroft, Sherlock y John, eran unos adolescentes.

La primera etapa de, lo que llamaremos, la lucha de egos entre hermanos, es **la pelea**.

John Watson llegó como alumno de intercambio al salón 2A un miércoles en la mañana -no pudo entrar el lunes porque había demasiadas cosas para desempacar-, cuando lo presentaron, la mayoría de los alumnos lo ignoraban -probablemente no les interesaba o tenían un déficit de atención- pero hubo dos pares de ojos que no dejaban de analizarlo, de observarlo minuciosamente de arriba a abajo, y eso lo puso nervioso. Carraspeó un poco y fue al asiento que le asignaron, justo en medio de las dos personas que lo _desvestían_ con la mirada.

Poco después, el joven a su derecha se presentó. Era Mycroft Holmes, medio año mayor que él y presentó al otro joven, el de su izquierda. Era su hermano, Sherlock, dos años menor que él, pero había pedido adelantar grado, obviamente lo aceptaron.

Sherlock, se dio cuenta John, era impresionante. Hacía deducciones sólo al observar a su alrededor, y todas eran acertadas. John quedó maravillado con su compañero de clase. Era sarcástico y egocéntrico, un maldito cabrón pero también, muy en el fondo -lo podía asegurar- era una buena persona. Aunque odiara las clases y cada cinco minutos se quejara de estar aburrido, era único.

Mycroft, en cambio, era serio y poseía una elegancia digna de la realeza, y al igual que su hermano, poseía una cualidad única que lo hacía igualmente increíble, era un manipulador. Podía hacer que cualquiera hiciera lo que él deseara, prácticamente con solo chasquear sus dedos. Era el poder de su apellido, al parecer, pero en conjunto con la actitud del mayor de la familia, se volvía un arma letal.

El trío se volvió un grupo extraño ante los ojos de extraños, peculiar dirían muchos. Pero los tres, a pesar del carácter de los Holmes, se llevaban bien. John de alguna forma lograba controlar a ambos, una cualidad que a los hermanos les pareció... interesante.

Con el paso del tiempo, en cada uno de los hermanos Holmes comenzó a crecer un sentimiento de posesividad hacia John. Sherlock lo llamaba constantemente para que le ayudara con experimentos en el laboratorio de química, _sin_ Mycroft. Y Mycroft lo llamaba para que le ayudara en algunos temas en los que necesitaba la visión y opinión del rubio, _sin_ Sherlock. John, obviamente, no se daba cuenta de esto. Él acudía igualmente a ambos llamados, los que curiosamente, nunca eran al mismo tiempo.

Y la universidad comenzó, y los tres tuvieron que separarse por motivos académicos. Mycroft quiso estudiar ciencias políticas, Sherlock quería ser detective consultor y a John lo mandaron al ejército. No se volvieron a ver en años, pero ese sentimiento dentro de los hermanos seguía presente y crecía día a día.

John volvió de la guerra años más tarde, con una herida en el hombro y una cojera psicosomática en la pierna. Al primero que se encontró, fue a Sherlock en el hospital de San Bart's. Él había ido a visitar a Mike y ahí cuando se lo topó de frente.

Sherlock no había cambiado mucho. Claro, era más alto y mucho más definido, pero era el mismo idiota presumido de siempre. Se sonrieron y salieron a comer -al menos John- para rememorar viejos tiempos y ponerse al día sobre esos años separados. Fue divertido, pero John tuvo la ligera sospecha de que Sherlock lo observaba más de la cuenta. Era incómodo. John había usado su tiempo en el ejército para aclarar ciertas cosas que hasta ese momento no habían sido claras para su mente, como las actitudes de los Holmes. Y la única razón que encontró era tan ridícula que se echó a reír en medio de la ducha. Cuando se hizo más tarde, se despidieron y quedaron de verse más seguido; de hecho Sherlock le propuso acompañarlo en la resolución de casos _interesantes_. John aceptó sin chistar. Extrañaba el peligro y la excitación de la aventura.

Esa misma noche recibió la llamada de Sherlock porque tenían un caso.

Al día siguiente, John comenzó a buscar un trabajo que le ayudase a pagar los gastos futuros -cierto que en el ejército aprendió a sobrevivir con poco o nada, pero la renta debía ser pagada a tiempo- y cuando iba de regreso de una entrevista de trabajo, un auto negro lo interceptó. De él, salió una mujer alta y bien vestida que le indicó que entrara, sin objetar, al auto. John entró con cautela. Nunca había escuchado de secuestros tan elegantes, por lo que esperó, con el entrenamiento militar a flor de piel. Y para su sorpresa, con la persona que se encontró fue con Mycroft. El hombre vestía un traje a la medida y estaba recargado elegantemente en su paraguas. Ambos estaban estupefactos, de todas las personas, Mycroft no se imaginó que John fuese ese nuevo _compañero_ de su hermano -debía considerar que esa fuente de información ya no era útil, demasiados errores. Y nuevamente, John se vio arrastrado por el político hasta un elegante restaurante, donde -por segunda vez- le contó de su estadía en Afganistán y de sus años lejos de casa.

Al final, Mycroft tuvo que regresar a sus deberes y mandó a John en su carísimo auto negro. La elegancia ante todo. Pero quedaron de verse más adelante.

Y con el paso del tiempo, John terminó por compartir un apartamento con Sherlock. Así mismo, comenzó a frecuentar el Club Diógenes para tomar el té de la tarde con Mycroft.

John se comenzó a preguntar si la demanda de atención por parte de ambos era normal o sólo se imaginaba cosas.

Y la respuesta le llegó un día que tanto Mycroft como Sherlock decidieron que querían salir con el militar. La imagen era extraña desde cualquier ángulo del que se viera.

Sherlock vestía su habitual traje cuando John entró al salón ese sábado, estaba sentado en su sillón y recorrió de arriba a abajo al rubio que sólo vestía una bata y se secaba el cabello.

-Salgamos- ordenó, y John parpadeó un poco confundido. ¿Desde cuándo Sherlock _salía_ a ninguna parte? Estaba a punto de preguntarle si estaba enfermo cuando el mayor de los Holmes entró por la puerta. Saludó a su hermano y le preguntó a John si estaba listo para salir.

-El auto espera, John- el día anterior, Mycroft le había pedido salir al teatro y John, al no tener nada que hacer, aceptó. Aunque olvidó avisarle a Sherlock.

Sherlock se levantó rápidamente y se acercó a John, pidiéndole -no, exigiéndole- una explicación con la mirada.

-Eh... olvidé decírtelo, pero... Mycroft me invitó al teatro.

El rostro de Sherlock se contrajo en una mueca y encaró a su hermano.

John estaba en medio de ambos, observando. Ambos hermanos se miraban fijamente, no decían nada, era como si se retaran mentalmente. Entonces, John carraspeó y ambos lo voltearon a ver.

-Bien, no sé qué es lo que les pasa, han estado muy extraños últimamente. Quiero una explicación.- ambos lo miraron y Sherlock fue el primero en hablar.

-Es obvio, John. Ha estado frente a ti todo este tiempo, pero como siempre, nunca _observas_.

-¿A qué te refieres, Sherlock?- Sherlock se revolvió el cabello y antes de poder decir algo, su hermano lo interrumpió.

-Lo que mi hermano quiere decirte, es que es más que obvio que a ambos nos atraes. De manera física, emocional, intelectual e incluso, de forma sexual, si así lo prefieres.

John no sabía cómo reaccionar, así que sólo pudo dejarse caer -aún en bata- en el sofá más cercano. Parpadeó confundido y trató de hacer memoria hacia cada una de las veces que él había sentido una mirad penetrante en su nuca, un escalofrío al tener un toque _casual_ de alguno de los dos. Era... todo lo que él siempre sospechó era realidad, simplemente no le había podido dar una forma coherente. Pero ahí los tenía, frente a él, ambos con sus trajes caros y con la mirada prepotente, decidiendo quién de los dos se quedaría con él. Y a John no le agradó aquello. Esas miradas retadoras jamás iban a decidir algo por él, no si podía evitarlo. Además, ¡era un soldado! Por el amor de Dios y un par de mimados hermanos no iba a cambiar eso. Claro que no.

Aunque pensándolo bien... podría sacarle provecho a aquella situación. John se enderezó, cruzó la pierna izquierda y posó su cabeza sobre su mano izquierda -una pose muy provocativa, tomando en cuenta su escasa vestimenta.

-Aclaremos esto. Ambos sienten algo por mi ¿cierto?- ambos asintieron con la cabeza -¿Desde cuándo?

-Prácticamente desde que te conocimos.- respondió Sherlock por ambos.

-Bien, eso quiere decir, que han estado jugando conmigo durante años.- John dejó caer su pierna y se inclinó hacia adelante -¿y qué esperaban el día de hoy? ¿seguir jugando? ¿decírmelo? ¿ver qué pasaba?- el tono autoritario de John los dejó mudos por unos segundos, mandando descargas de excitación a todo su cuerpo. Sus vellos se erizaban y John no había hecho nada.- Oh, y ahora no dicen nada. Muy bien. Sherlock- llamó al menor de los Holmes y éste, aún aturdido, frunció el ceño -ve por tu fusta, han sido niños muy malos y deben ser castigados.- la orden fue clara, concisa y sin derecho a negativas. Sherlock se encaminó a su habitación y regresó con el objeto en las manos, se lo entregó a John y volvió junto con su hermano, quien tenía una ligera sonrisa y un brillo lujurioso en los ojos. Sherlock observó al militar observar la fusta, analizándola justo como él lo hace con sus experimentos. Era una vista hermosa. Y si el resultado de aquel juego era como el que imaginaba, ya lo esperaba con ansias.

-Mycroft- el político se tensó y dirigió su mirada a John, que no lo miraba -¿qué planes tenías para hoy? Quiero la verdad.- el hombre no titubeó y respondió con toda la seguridad y porte que siempre tenía, aunque por dentro temblaba por la lujuria que su mente estaba comenzando a maquinar.

-Teatro, cena, copas y algo más.- terminó, orgulloso.

-Ya veo. Y tú, Sherlock, cuéntame.

-Nada en especial. Copas y tal vez un callejón oscuro.- se encogió de hombros restándole importancia, John se percató de ello.

-De acuerdo. Mycroft, con tu corbata ata las muñecas de Sherlock tras su espalda y ven aquí.

El político se movió rápidamente y Sherlock no opuso -mucha- resistencia. Lo ató y se acercó John. Le indicó que se colocara de espaldas a él y así lo hizo. John tenía la visión de su trasero frente a su cara. Mycroft no sabía lo que vendría pero lo quería ya.

-No se muevan- ordenó. John se levantó, entró a su habitación y regresó con dos pañuelos negros y otra corbata. Se acercó a Sherlock y vendó sus ojos. Sherlock rápidamente agudizó el oído. Hizo lo mismo con Mycroft, atando sus manos tras su espalda. John se quedó frente a ellos. En medio de ellos.

-Como han sido unos niños _muy_ malos, deben recibir su castigo.

Se acercó a Sherlock y éste se removió, no sabía lo que vendría, era interesante y a la vez lo excitaba como nunca antes le había sucedido. De repente, sintió que unos dedos abrían de golpe su camisa, regando los botones por todo el suelo. Agudizó más su oído pero no pudo escuchar más que la respiración de Mycroft y la suya. John era bueno, más que eso. Unos segundos después, algo viscoso bajaba por su pecho hacia su abdomen, por el olor dulce, supo que se trataba de miel. La mano de John untó aquella cosa por todo su pecho y sólo pudo soltar un suspiro. Su mano estaba caliente y la sensación era nueva.

-Este es tu castigo, Mycroft.- Sherlock escuchó a John decir pero no entendió hasta unos segundos después -tener los ojos vedados no ayudaba mucho-, la boca de John mordió uno de sus pezones y éste soltó un gemido entre placer y dolor. Ahora entendía. Mycroft sufriría por imaginarse lo que John le hacía. _Oh, que cruel eres John_- pasó por su cabeza, y le fascinó.

Mycroft escuchaba los gemidos nada inocentes de su hermano y su mente conjuró las visiones más lujuriosas que jamás hubiese imaginado. Quería saber qué hacía John. Quería que John se lo hiciera también. Quería... pero sabía que hasta que John lo decidiera, él no podía decir nada. Ese era el juego. Era el castigo.

John mordió y jugueteo con los pezones llenos de miel del detective, quien ahora estaba recargado en la pared. Jadeaba y se mordía el labio. De repente sintió frío y la boca de John había desaparecido. Iba a reclamar cuando escuchó gemir a su hermano. John había comenzado el castigo de Sherlock.

Mycroft estaba expectante, trataba de desatarse las manos pero el doctor había usado un muy buen nudo. Bufó con desesperación, los sonidos y las imágenes en su cabeza estaban haciendo que su miembro despertara y era demasiado incómoda la ropa. Pero no había podido ni pensar en otra cosa cuando sintió sus pantalones bajar con todo y ropa interior. Jadeó de anticipación. No sabía lo que el militar le haría, pero su cuerpo lo ansiaba, lo anhelaba. Sintió una mano apretar su nalga izquierda y suspiró por la acción. Luego sintió algo cortar el aire y un fuerte ardor en la misma nalga. Había sido azotado. Gimió ante el placer doloroso que aquello le otorgaba y dejó que una mala palabra escapara de sus labios. John sonrió y azotó la otra nalga. Mycroft se removía por los golpes y Sherlock lo hacía porque no sabía con lo que el otro disfrutaba. Era una vista impresionante para el militar. Tener a ambos hermanos a su merced, jadeantes y deseosos de más, era perfecto.

Eso les enseñaría a no jugar con John Watson si no esperaban un castigo de vuelta.

John se alejó de Mycroft y éste gimió ante la ausencia del otro.

-Mírense, apenas los he tocado y ya están a punto de llegar al orgasmo.- soltó una risita y caminó por el salón, observando -me pregunto, qué más puedo hacer con ustedes.- se acercó a Sherlock y sopló quedito en su cuello. El detective se removió y abrió la boca, esperando algo más. Se alejó y fue con Mycroft, pasó su dedo por la cabeza del miembro descubierto y se deleitó con los sonidos obscenos del político.

-Bien, ya sé lo que haré.- tomó a Sherlock y lo guió hasta el sofá de dos plazas y lo colocó de rodillas, quedando de frente a la pared, con su trasero al aire. Hizo lo mismo con Mycroft.

Bajó el pantalón de Sherlock hasta que quedó en sus rodillas, justo como Mycroft. El militar se relamió la boca, aquello sería muy placentero.

Ambos hermanos tenían la cabeza recargada en el respaldo del sofá. Escucharon a John caminar, alejarse y regresar con paso seguro.

John nunca hubiese imaginado que el último regalo de navidad de Harry le serviría, lo había dejado olvidado en su armario cuando se mudó a Baker Street, pero se alegraba no haberse deshecho de éste.

Tenía pensado algo para esos dos egocéntricos. Sonrió de lado y tomó una botellita con alcohol desinfectante, se acercó y comenzó a vaciar un poco en la entrada de Mycroft, éste al sentir el líquido frío se contrajo y recibió una nalgada por parte de John.

-No te di permiso para moverte.- y prosiguió a limpiar su entrada con otro pañuelo. Hizo lo mismo con Sherlock, pero él no se movió ni se quejó -probablemente entendió la amenaza en el tono de voz de John.

John tomó dos pequeños vibradores de la caja de regalo y los encendió. Con uno en cada mano, los acercó a los hermanos frente a él y recorrió sus muslos y sus traseros. Se removían ante el contacto del plástico vibrante y soltaban jadeos casi imperceptibles, pero eran un deleite para los oídos de John. Alejó el vibrador de la pierna de Sherlock y éste bufó en queja, John lo ignoró y tomó una botella de lubricante y untó un poco en la entrada del detective. Volvió a encender el aparato y se centró en la recién lubricada entrada. Sherlock sentía la vibración y lo frío del lubricante y no se quejó, pero cuando la vibración fue entrando cada vez más, no pudo evitar encorvarse y gemir el nombre de John.

John dejó el juguetito dentro de Sherlock y se movió hasta quedar frente al trasero del político, el cual aún estaba rojo por los azotes del militar. John se acercó y mordió la nalga derecha del mayor de los Holmes, éste gimió y se removió buscando más contacto.

-No sabía que eras masoquista, Mycroft. es... _estimulante_.- pero John no dejó que el otro dijera nada, porque hundió su boca en el trasero del otro y comenzó a lamer y morder. Era un beso negro, y quería ponerlo en práctica desde que lo había escuchado. Con su mano derecha seguía estimulando a Sherlock, moviendo en forma circular el vibrador. Atendía a ambos y el mar de jadeos y su nombre dicho con lujuria por dos personas diferentes hacía que su miembro doliera de tan excitado que estaba.

Mycroft nunca había sentido esas sensaciones antes. La lengua de John humedeciendo su entrada era ridículamente morboso y su miembro era receptor de sus emociones. Los sonidos de succión por parte del militar le hacían perder la cabeza y el calor de su aliento lo estremecía hasta el punto de correrse en ese instante.

Sherlock, por otro lado, sentía la deliciosa y vibrante invasión en su interior, y no se refería solo al aparato, porque dos dedos de John también jugueteaban con su ser. Sus dedos se abrían en un movimiento de tijeras, permitiendo que el aparato se hundiera más y más. El placer era mucho mejor que las drogas.

John decidió que era tiempo de invertir los papeles y así lo hizo. Pero le dejó el vibrador a Sherlock y comenzó el vaivén con su lengua y con el otro vibrador.

Ambos hermanos estaban al filo el clímax, querían -necesitaban más. Pero no podían pedirlo, no _iban_ a pedirlo. Eran Holmes después de todo.

Cuando John consideró que era suficiente de tortura para los tres, sacó de aquella cajita _mágica_ un par de consoladores, gruesos y con textura. Sonrió malévolamente y desató las manos de a ambos Holmes.

-Tienen prohibido quitarse la venda.- advirtió -no se preocupen, jugaremos un poco más.- y le dio una nalgada a cada uno de ellos. Los giró y los sentó en el sofá. -Quítense la ropa- y así lo hicieron.

Cuando estuvieron desnudos, John se acercó a Sherlock y lo besó, salvajemente, cortándole la respiración, deleitándose con su lengua, mordiendo su labio y compartiendo saliva de forma lasciva. Se alejó de él y fue con Mycroft, a quien besó también, mordiendo su lengua, jadeando, saboreando su sabor. Al separarse, ambos Holmes estaban sonrojados y jadeantes. John se enamoró de esa visión.

-Abran sus piernas- el ver ambas entradas necesitadas de su toque, su ego de militar cobró vida nuevamente, se acercó y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos en las entradas de ambos. Éstos gemían y sostenían sus piernas. Mycroft trató de tocarse pero John no se lo permitió. Mycroft bufó pero aceptó su derrota. Se limitó a sentir.

Luego de uno minutos, John sacó sus dedos y los reemplazó por los consoladores. Uno para cada uno.

-Que adorables se ven- dijo -pueden quitarse la venda- la visón regresó a los Holmes y notaron que John estaba desnudo al igual que ellos y que su miembro estaba erecto, altivo y goteaba algo que se les antojaba delicioso en la punta. -¿Les gusta lo que ven? Pues vengan y tómenlo. Pero deben seguir jugando con ustedes mismos.- y se sentó en el sofá frente a ellos.

Ambos Holmes tenían un brillo erótico en sus ojos, así que aún con el dispositivo en sus traseros, caminaron hasta el doctor, se hincaron y comenzaron a tocar y besar todo de John. Decidieron con una mirada que ambos lo compartirían, ambos se deleitarían del hombre frente a ellos y de ser posible, lo seguirían haciendo en el futuro.

Atacaron el cuello de John, la mano derecha de Sherlock jugaba con el miembro de John y la mano izquierda con el objeto en su interior -justo como John había ordenado. Mycroft usaba su mano izquierda para acariciar los testículos del rubio, y con su derecha jugaba consigo mismo y el vibrador. John disfrutaba, mucho.

-Creo que aquí falta algo- y de la mesita a lado del sofá sacó un control remoto y presionó un botón. Inmediatamente, ambos Holmes arquearon la espalda, soltando a John en el proceso -Sí, eso faltaba. Sigan.- y ahora con _esa_ cosa vibrando en su interior no podían concentrarse, no podían mas que sentir que morían de placer y John ni siquiera los había penetrado ni nada. la intensidad fue subiendo de nivel conforme a John le agradaba lo que sentía, así que tanto Sherlock como Mycroft competían por ver quien alcanzaba mayor placer primero. Sherlock atacó rápidamente el miembro de John y Mycroft sus testículos -justo como lo estaban haciendo con sus manos-. John decidió que ambos habían hecho suficientes méritos para merecer el nivel máximo.

Oh si, John no había escuchado mejor sinfonía que esa. Gemidos, jadeos y palabras entrecortadas era lo que plagaba el salón. Observó a ambos hombres y decidió que era suficiente martirio. Se colocó un condón y dejó la caja a un lado.

-Sherlock, ven aquí.- llamó al menor -Mycroft, sigue haciendo lo que te dije.- John retiró el pene de plástico del trasero de Sherlock y sonrió -Sabes lo que debes hacer, Sherlock- y Sherlock se sentó sobre el miembro de John y comenzó a montarlo. _Maldita sea_- pensó John. El detective era demasiado estrecho y su miembro estaba gozando como nunca.

Sherlock se mecía, subía y bajaba, mordía el cuello de John, marcándolo como suyo. Mycroft bufaba ante esto, se acercó a la pareja y comenzó a besar a John, para molestia de su hermano. John adoraba ver los celos en los ojos de ambos. Eran como un par de gatos, uno celoso del otro cuando su dueño le prestaba más atención a uno que al otro. John decidió ser bueno con ambos. Tomó a Sherlock de los hombros y lo detuvo, tomó el consolador olvidado y volvió a introducirlo en Sherlock. Éste gimió y se retorció de placer. John llamó a Mycroft con un movimiento de cabeza.

-Ven Mycroft, es tu turno.- de quitó el condón y se colocó otro. Mycroft no lo cabalgó, no porque no quisiera, sino porque John lo colocó en cuatro sobre el sofá y comenzó a penetrarlo de manera fuerte y descontrolada.

Siguió turnando a ambos hermanos, nunca dejando de tocarlos, ni desatenderlos. Amaba a esos dos bastardos -aunque se lo negó toda su estadía en el extranjero-, lo hacía desde hace tanto tiempo pero nunca imaginó el poder tenerlos así, a ambos. Bendita su suerte.

Al sentir el orgasmo a pocos instantes de llegar, colocó a Mycroft sentado en el sofá, a Sherlock encima de él, boca abajo. Metió su miembro entre las pelvis de ambos y la presión casi hace que se corra en l instante. Comenzó a moverse, penetrándolos a ambos y friccionando los tres miembros duros a la vez. La sensación era indescriptible para los Holmes, la fricción, el aliento cálido, los movimientos, gemidos, palabras, nombres, las mordidas... eran todo en ese momento. Aún tenían los dispositivos en sus entradas, así que el placer se intensificaba. Y cuando sentían que iba a desfallecer, los espasmos del orgasmo se hicieron presentes y los tres regaron su semen entre los pechos de los hermanos Holmes. El grito de sus tres nombres con tal lujuria debió haber asustado a los vecinos, seguramente.

Jadeantes y cansados, cerraron los ojos y sonrieron. John _salió_ de sus muslos y les retiró los dildos. Ambos arquearon la espalda y gimieron. John los colocó por ahí y caminó hacia su habitación y regresó con una manta lo suficientemente grande para los tres. Movió un poco a Sherlock hasta sentarlo correctamente -o algo parecido- y se sentó en medio de ambos hermanos. Besó a ambos en la boca y los cubrió con la manta. Tanto Sherlock como Mycroft abrazaron de forma posesiva al doctor, quien sólo sonrió y les acarició la cabeza.

-Espero que hayan aprendido a compartir, no tiene caso pelearse cuando esto es _mucho_ mejor.- ambos asintieron con la cabeza, suspiraron y se fueron quedando poco a poco dormidos. John esperó a que ambas respiraciones le indicaran que efectivamente descansaban y suspiro satisfecho. Esperaba que veces como esa, se repitieran mucho en el futuro.

Besó la frente de ambos y dejó que el cansancio cayera sobre sí.

Al menos ambos hermanos habían aprendido a compartir -y se dieron cuenta que era _muy_ divertido.

* * *

_Fin_

* * *

**Notas**

Mi conejito se murió(?).

Este es un fic con motivo del cumpleaños (que fue el pasado 14 de Noviembre) de **Solina**. Espero que te haya gustado y a uds. también.

Dios... mátenme, en serio. Es mi primer trío y... no sé... dice **Momo** que iba bien, espero no haberla cag... en fin. ¡Amo a John mandón!

*mira lo que escribió y se sonroja* God... *se esconde*

**¿Review?**


	2. Epílogo

**=DISCLAIMER=**

Ni Sherlock, John ni su mundo me pertenecen.

Sólo la idea es mía. No gano nada haciendo esto.

* * *

**Compartidos**

**Epílogo**

Por: **Lenayuri**

**No beteado**

864 palabras

-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-

John se despertó en la madrugada, tenía ganas de orinar y sus brazos estaban entumidos -en parte por la actividad anterior y en parte por la mala postura en la que estaba. Se dirigió al baño, se observó al espejo y sonrió ante la situación irónica y bizarra que había sucedido hace unas horas. No le gustaba su porte militar, sentía que debía ser exclusivo para la guerra o algo peligroso, pero le había encontrado otro uso. Era excitante mandar y que los otros le obedecieran. Incitaba a la vez que tomaba el control. Sonrió a su reflejo y regresó a la sala donde encontró a ambos hermanos Holmes en posiciones muy incómodas. Decidió pasarlos a su habitación.

Al primero que se llevó fue a Sherlock, lo tomó en sus brazos y lo metió en su cama -al menos había tenido la gran idea de comprar una tamaño king-, luego regresó por Mycroft, quien a pesar de las bromas de Sherlock acerca de su peso, éste no fue problema para el militar. Cuando ambos estuvieron en la cama, John se metió también, siendo rodeado por los brazos de los hombres aún durmiendo a su lado.

Sí, definitivamente aquello podría ser interesante para los tres.

* * *

Sherlock fue el primero en despertar en un mar de brazos y piernas. Parpadeó y se incorporó un poco y su dolorido trasero se lo reclamó. Decidió no moverse demasiado y observar al hombre a su lado. John era único, de eso no se había equivocado. Creyó que todo iba a ser cuestión de una vez, pero al notar que John -seguramente- los había llevado a _su_ cama para dormir mejor, decía mucho de lo que planeaba John con su hermano y él. Y si era necesario compartirlo con Mycroft, podía hacerlo. El resultado había sido mucho mejor del que esperaba al principio. Suspiró y desordenó un poco el cabello del rubio, éste se removió en la cama y sonrió. Sherlock se volvió a acomodar entre el brazo de John y volvió a dormir.

Sí, un resultado _mucho_ mejor que el que él quería.

* * *

Mycroft despertó y rápidamente analizó la habitación. No era la suya. Estaba a punto de llamar a su seguridad cuando notó los cuerpos a su lado. Y entonces, recordó el día anterior. Sonrió y se permitió relajarse nuevamente. John Watson sí que lo había sorprendido nuevamente. ¡Y de qué manera lo había hecho! Definitivamente había hecho una buena elección, y si por tener a John era necesario compartirlo con su hermano, podría hacerlo.

Acarició el brazo de John y éste balbuceó algo inteligible. Mycroft sonrió -como pocas veces lo hacía- y volvió a acomodarse en el brazo de John. Dejó que el cansancio lo dominara y volvió a dormir.

Los sacrificios siempre valían la pena, sobre todo por el resultado final.

* * *

John despertó poco después, se clocó su bata y se encaminó a la cocina. Preparó un desayuno ligero, compuesto por té y café, jugo de naranja, unas tostadas y algo de fruta, incluyendo los aditamentos necesarios para agregarlo a las tostadas -mermelada, mantequilla, etc.-, lo acomodó todo en una bandeja y volvió a la habitación.

Colocó la bandeja en una mesita y se acercó a la cama. Ambos dormían aún, supuso que debían estar demasiado cansados por la actividad anterior. Sonrió y besó en los labios a Mycroft, a quien tenía más cerca y esperó que abriera los ojos.

-Buenos días Mycroft.- John jamás imaginó ver esa faceta del serio político, pero se alegró de ello. Mycroft parpadeó un poco y le sonrió a John. Éste le devolvió la sonrisa y besó sus labios una vez más. Algo tierno, para comenzar el día.

-El desayuno está en la mesa, hay toallas limpias en el baño, por si quieres asearte.- el político asintió, tomó una bata y se acercó a la mesita con la bandeja y comenzó a comer -el exceso de _actividad_ le había abierto el apetito.

John rodeó la cama para despertar al otro _bello durmiente_, besó su mejilla y acarició su espalda descubierta hasta que el detective despertó. Sherlock sonrió y se incorporó hasta quedar sentado.

-¿Qué tal dormiste, Sherlock?

-Bien, como nunca, de hecho.

-Me alegro, el desayuno está en la mesa, ahí está tu bata.- dijo señalando la silla a su lado. Sherlock lo ignoró y se levantó totalmente desnudo y caminó hacia la mesita. John sonrió y se acercó hacia los hermanos que en ese momento desayunaban tranquilamente, sin peleas, reclamos ni miradas de reproche u odio. John e sentó a desayunar con ellos y al finalizar, no pudo evitar preguntar.

-Bien, ¿qué piensan entonces? ¿Podrán evitar matarse de ahora en adelante?

Ambos hermanos se miraron por alrededor de unos cinco segundos y fue suficiente para John el darse cuenta de que sí, los hermanos habían -al menos por él- limado asperezas. -Vayamos a bañarnos, será un día muy largo.

Y de hecho, el día comenzó _en _la ducha.

Total, John estaba a favor del ahorro de agua, y el bañarse tres personas juntas pues...

El pensamiento de los tres hombres que gozaban en aquel cuarto de baño era el mismo.

Esa relación duraría mucho, mucho tiempo.

* * *

**Notas**

El epílogo... John no se dará abasto con estos dos, espero que en su té le ponga alguna vitamina o algo, porque sino, lo van a dejar seco xD

Se acabó. Si salió OoC, lo siento, pero después de... eso, Sherlock es un niño mimado y Mycroft también. Me gustó, la verdad, una experiencia única y muy sexosa. Me intriga hacer un trío Seb&John&Jim... mmm... *se lo piensa*

**Gracias a Momo**, que me cofobligócof aconsejó hacerle un epílogo.

**¿Review?**


End file.
